The Bully
by Anara Skywalker
Summary: A young ObiWan has to learn that size matters not when a bully starts picking on him.


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Lucasfilm or any of its characters. I created characters for this story just to help in the story's plot.

Qui-Gon sat down on the couch in his quarters. All was quiet in the Jedi Temple today. Also, his Padawan was asleep. Ah, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon chuckled a bit, thinking about his very young apprentice. Trouble always seemed to find him. He began reflecting on what had happened the day before...

Obi-Wan was anxious to go and play with his friend, Jooni Nedven. They had both been chosen by their masters at similar times, and had been friends ever since first entering the Temple.

"Mastew!" Obi-Wan exclaimed..

"Yes?" Qui-Gon groaned from in his bed.

"Can I go? Pweaaaaase?"

"Hold on a minute. I'll walk you down."

Qui-Gon lifted himself slowly from his bed. Obi-Wan was standing right next to him. He excitedly grabbed his master's hand and started toward the door. Qui-Gon had no choice but to let himself be dragged after his over-eager Padawan.

"We awe gonna pway with wightsabews!" Obi-Wan said gleefully.

"Lightsabers?" Qui-Gon asked somberly. "I don't think that you are old enough to be playing with lightsabers yet, my very young apprentice."

Obi-Wan looked up at his master with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

_Oh no, not the sad face..._Qui-Gon thought.

"Alright, you can play with the lightsabers, but you must be _very _careful," Qui-Gon instructed.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he ran for the training room. He dragged his master along.

After a few moments, the master and apprentice had arrived at their destination. Master Yoda stood inside, chuckling, as he watched padawans of various ages practicing their lightsaber techniques (many of which were not very good). Obi-Wan ran off to his friend Jooni, and they grabbed two practice lightsabers. They let their "battle" ensue.

Qui-Gon stood with Yoda for a moment.

"Trouble has a tendency to find Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, "so please, Master Yoda, keep an eye on him. I have some research to do in the archives."

"Some research, says you?" Yoda asked. "Hmm, slightly suspicious I am. In need of some quiet time, are you, Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon merely nodded.

"Seem to remember, I do, a young padawan much like yours."

"Please, don't remind me, Master Yoda. Dooku had his hands full, I know."

"Go, you may, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon was gone before Yoda finished his sentence. Yoda simply laughed to himself and watched the younglings play.

"You wiw nevew win!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"No, _you_ wiw nevew win!" Jooni exclaimed in return.

They parried as only little kids can: clumsily. They bumped elbows and knees more than actual lightsabers.

Obi-Wan jumped back to avoid a swing by Jooni heading right for his stomach. He bumped into someone behind him.

"Hey!" the older kid shouted as he turned around to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned around and looked up at the taller kid. He must have been around ten years older than the small four year old.

"I'm sowwy," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"You're _gonna _be sorry, you little twerp!" the kid said as he shoved Obi-Wan into the wall.

"Hey! Stay away fwom my fwiend!" Jooni shouted.

"Oh no, a little boy _and _a little girl?" the older boy sarcastically remarked. "This is too much for me to handle."

Jooni kicked the boy in his shin. He pushed her away and went to Obi-Wan, picking him up by the front of his shirt.

"You're gonna get it, little idiot," the boy hissed before tossing Obi-Wan clear across the room.

Obi-Wan crashed into the floor near Master Yoda's feet. He sat up and began crying.

"Obi-Wan, stand up for yourself, you must," Yoda replied calmly.

"But-but Mastew," Obi-Wan said between sobs, " he's too taww fow me."

"Learn you must, young padawan, that size matters not."

Yoda pushed Obi-Wan with his gimmer stick. The little Jedi stood up and looked at the big bully. The fighting everywhere else ceased.

"Weave me awone!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Or what?" the kid asked.

"I uh...I wiww beat you!"

"I don't think so. Look how tall I am, pipsqueak!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as tears welled in them again. _Pipsqueak?_ He thought.

"Shorty! Shrimp!"

The kid pushed Obi-Wan into the wall again. He laughed maniacally as Obi-Wan stood there. Jooni rushed to Obi-Wan's side.

"Stop it, you big meanie!" she shouted at the bully.

"This isn't your battle," the bully replied as he pushed her away. "Your boyfriend has to learn to fight for himself, like Master Yoda said."

Obi-Wan looked at the bully angrily. "Weave hew awone!"

"Oh-ho-HO!" the bully shouted. "This is funny. You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight!"

The kid slapped Obi-Wan across the face. The red mark slowly spread across his cheek. Obi-Wan puffed out his chest and looked tough. "That didn't huwt."

"Then maybe this will." The kid slammed Obi-Wan into the wall again, then threw him once more.

Obi-Wan slammed into the ground again, near the entrance to the training hall. He looked up to see his master there. Qui-Gon bent down and touched the padawan's head softly.

"Go, my apprentice, you need to fight."

Obi-Wan got up with a new determination. He ran at the bully and grabbed him around the legs. Both Obi-Wan and the bully fell to the ground. Obi-Wan started punching his legs with his little fists of fury. The kid kicked up his legs and sent Obi-Wan flying across the room again. This time, he landed on his feet. He approached the bully again. The big kid stood up. They stood there in silence for a few moments, staring at each other. Then, Obi-Wan lifted his hand, and punched the kid. Right between the legs. The bully keeled over in pain. Obi-Wan smiled proudly.

"_I _win!" he exclaimed. "So...unciviwized."

Jooni ran to Obi-Wan and hugged her friend. They both had big smiles on their faces.

Qui-Gon and Yoda both approached Obi-Wan.

"Very well, you fought," Yoda said. "Not always on the offensive, but as well, on the defensive, you fought. Be a fierce warrior someday, you will."

"He's right, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated with a smile. "You did very well today. I'm proud of you."

Qui-Gon picked up his apprentice and placed him on his shoulders. They walked out. Behind them, they heard all of the kids cheering Obi-Wan's name, and a very mad Jedi Master scolding his apprentice.

"MASTEW!!!!" Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan shout, disrupting his train of thought.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Whewe is the wemote?"

Qui-Gon groaned.


End file.
